In the performance of live music, public address (PA) systems are used to amplify and coordinate multiple electrical devices such as microphone, speakers, and instruments. Typically, each electrical device has a designated electrical cable that must be connected to the PA system in order for the music to be properly presented. Presently, pre-performance setup requires that multiple electrical cables be individually unwound and connected between the appropriate receptacles or jacks in the PA system and the target electrical device. Unwinding and plugging in multiple cables is time consuming and often results in misconnected cables and/or electrical devices. In addition, once a performance is completed, all of the cables must be disconnected and wound back up by hand.
Retractable cable-reels that contain electrical cables are well known. For example, AC extension cables exist with a retractor casing that enables connecting the AC extension cable between a standard 120 volt wall socket and an electrical device with a standard electrical plug socket. Short-comings with existing retractable cable-reels include that the cable-reels are stand alone devices that allow the use of only one cable at a time, and that the cable-reels are typically only available with standard AC power cables and standard AC power connectors.
An example of a retractable reel system that offers an electrical cable other than an AC power cable is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,634, entitled "Portable Retractable Reel System," issued to Schwartz. Although the Schwartz system may work well for its intended purpose, the system requires the attached cable to be manually reeled and the system does not provide for multiple cables to be utilized simultaneously.
An example of a multiple cable system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,484, entitled "Power Cable, Wire and Cable Container," issued to Lerner et al. Lerner et al. discloses a system for organizing multiple cables within a container, but the system does not allow a cable to be freely extended and retracted.
What is needed is a retractable cable system that enables the quick and easy connection and disconnection of multiple electronic devices.